


Stubble

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni loves kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble! We've had a major lack of Hömmels fics lately and that makes me sad so here you go.
> 
> (P.S. If you're looking for the new chapter of Clandestine Cupid, surprise, you get this instead tonight because I'm lazy and just a tad burnt out. Promise I'll get back on track tomorrow!)

Benni loves kissing Mats. He always has and he’s convinced that he always will. Mats was his first kiss, and he plans on having Mats be his last kiss too.

Morning kisses are Benni’s favorite. He loves the rough feeling of Mats’ stubble on his skin, and he loves his raspy morning voice. And although Mats isn’t really a morning person, Benni finds it oddly endearing.

“Babe,” Mats croaks from the bed one morning.

Benni’s already up and about, opening curtains and brewing coffee. He hums in acknowledgement.

“Can you get me my glasses?”

“Mhm.”

Benni takes his time just because he can. Plus, he knows that Mats’ glasses are right on the nightstand and that his boyfriend just doesn’t want to have to sacrifice the warmth of the duvet to reach them.

“God, you’re so sexy.”

Benni smiles at the way Mats is looking at him from the bed. He’s still sleepy so his eyes are heavy and half-shut against the sunlight coming through the window. Beyond that, he can’t see anything without his glasses, so he appears to be even more dazed than he actually is, and his ridiculous bedhead doesn’t help the cause too much. But Benni still knows that he likes what he sees - or at least what he _thinks_ he’s seeing.

Benni plucks the glasses from the nightstand and slides them onto Mats’ face.

“Better?”

“Yeah, come here.”

“So demanding,” Benni giggles as he lays on top of Mats, kissing him indefinitely. He loves everything about this - the stubble, the raspy groans, the tender lips - he doesn’t even mind the inevitable morning breath too much. He drags his fingers messily through Mats’ hair. He slides his tongue in deeper, earning a low growl from his boyfriend. The glasses were knocked askew a while ago.

Even when their lips have parted, Benni doesn’t stop. He moves to Mats’ neck, sucking a light mark on his hot pulse point, and then back up to nip his ears while Mats groans incoherently.

These are the moments Benni loves so much and wouldn’t trade for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have anything to do with the fic, but it's slightly relevant so I'll just say it here because there aren't a whole lot of people who would understand how much this means to me. I met Benni recently, and it still hasn't really sunk in because I didn't plan on trying until the very last minute and I kept my expectations very low. I guess it isn't that hard to meet him especially if you live in Germany or Europe, but I literally thought it would never happen to me so it was basically a dream come true. It honestly still feels like just another dream right now. I tried to avoid fanfiction for a little while afterwards because I wanted to remember the real Benni as best I could. It's been long enough now that I've kinda just reverted back to the Benni I imagine (and yes I did feel a little guilty about all these silly/raunchy fics upon meeting him, but shhhhh he doesn't have to know). But I don't think I'll ever forget what it felt like to finally meet someone you've been admiring for so long.
> 
> Well I could go on about this forever and I don't want to make it longer than the actual fic, so I'll just shut up now because I doubt anyone cares too much :)
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always, I adore comments so please leave me something! I'm also on tumblr @neueresque so if you wanna be friends just hmu


End file.
